The present invention relates to pouches for carrying objects such as but not limited to hand held tools and more particularly relates to a pouch capable of detachable attachment to a supporting member such but not limited to a belt.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptor for attaching a pouch to a belt or the like and a method of retaining the pouch to a waist belt.
Although the invention will be described with reference to its application as a pouch for carrying tools it will be recognised that the adaptor has a variety of applications not limited to that to be described.